


Cranscott drabbles

by Stonathanstans



Series: OTP Drabbles [4]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Break Up, Drabble Collection, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-05-31 14:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15121883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonathanstans/pseuds/Stonathanstans
Summary: A series of Cranscott drabbles





	1. Chapter 1

The pen snaps into two, Kimberly eyes Jason from across the room in the detention hall. There had been a new addition to the group, some guy named Tyler and Jason was not happy about it. 

 

Yes, he and Billy broke up and despite Jason trying everything in his power to get him back it didn't seem to take, not even taking Billh to his favorite museum to try and apologize for what he had done. 

 

Tyler was sitting on Billy's desk, _touching_  Billy and Billy, well he didn't seem to mind it. In fact he leaned into the touch and that made Jason angry. 

 

"I would love to take you out sometime." Jason can hear Tyler say and that makes him even more upset than he already was. 

 

And to make it worse, Billy had accepted the date. 


	2. Chapter 2

It's just the four of us now. 

 

Kimberly's words echoed in his head later that night. Jason laid in bed. A picture of him and Billy on a date that the team didn't know about rested on his chest. 

 

He cried...

 

Knowing that he would never see Billy again. Never hear his voice again. He would never get to hold him or tell him that he loves him. 

 

He lost the one person that loved him, the one person that he loved. 


End file.
